Farm (Noun)
A farm is a Base that has been purposely made to be easily destroyed. Farms are not rare, but there's around 5–10 farms per sector. Most high-level (1000+) farms get attacked regularly. You may not get a lot of Resources from farms, but may get a lot of XP. Optional farms An optional farm should have far-range Turrets (Concussion, Gun, Incendiary) concentrated on one corner of the base, while the rest of the buildings should be on the opposite corner. X-1 and Tesla can be placed among the "main" base (as Devastators can out-range them) to give more experience. A quite common farm type is an Aurora-1 colony without any Sniper Turret or other far-range turrets (such as high-level Gun Turret). Such a base can be easily taken by few Devastators (which have much greater range than Specters) without any losses. Strategies You can use combat boosts and attack them to level up. Search farm in Alliances in your Sector and you should find a few. Farms' Players can attack each other to keep their Base Protection down and attack every 3 minutes instead of 30. Doing it the hard way Sometimes when farms are created, their base is not in a "farm alliance"; nevertheless, people have discovered no-alliance farms and sometimes will share the farm with the sector. Types of farms Definitions: *'XP Farms' would usually have big Resource Collectors, Supply Depots, and Buildings that provide lots of XP when destroyed and preferably no Guns at all. Very high-Level mid-range Turrets (Incendiary Core Turrets lesser than L11) can be acceptable since Devastators can easily hit them from beyond their shooting range and yield lots of XP. *'SP Farms' are so new (as of the end of 2012) they are likely unintentional. They have either an excessively easy HQ or minimal Defenses on a high-Level Base. Aurora Bases are often lagging well behind the HQ and may serve as an SP Farm. For extremely low-Level Players any other low-Level Base might serve as an SP Farm since they are certain to get at least one SP due to the way SP is calculated. *'SX Farms' are where one could enjoy great amounts of SP and XP at the cost of the fewest troops in the least time. These are almost certainly deliberately (and carefully) set-up and a rare Prize. **One way an SX Farm might be set-up would be to *#Move the CC at one corner (preferably west or east for easier access by dropped troops, especially if the CC is on an L14 Base which would restrict access from the south) surrounded by big Resource Collectors, Supply Depots, and Buildings to provide lots of XP. Dropped troops need to be outside the range of any Guns so they can hit the CC without need to engage the Guns and lose Troops. *#Move very high-Level mid-range Turrets at the north and south of the Base to provide additional XP for low- and mid-Level Players. *#In the corner thither the CC move some higher-Level Turrets that do not reach the other corners (e.g. no Sniper Turrets or any Turret exceeding Range 500) to provide additional XP for higher-Level Players. Be careful not to deprive low- and mid-Level Players from farming the Base (losslessly) by having any high-Level Turrets too close to the CC, thus drawing in their troops. Move the greatest Buildings (Staging Areas foremost) against these Turrets so Devastators can reach them. *#If the farm is in a one-person Alliance (or a "farm alliance") use the Alliance Description to ask Players to report their Level, Goal (XP, SP, SX), and the ease of obtaining their Goal. Use their suggestions to tweak the Base and make it as easy as possible for everyone to win. Add new Turrets slowly and carefully to avoid the expense of failure and the need to use Deconstruction Nano. Risks *If you plan to make your base(s) to be a farm(s),be careful that you might get banned! Admins can ban farm users because it makes the game too easy or they make bases too rich too quickly without a hard challenge. Cherylfrancis3000 (talk) 13:15, September 18, 2014 (UTC) * See also *Farm List Category:Gameplay